Pizza No Come
: You may be looking for the article about the film series. '' '''Pizza No Come' is a short film directed, produced and edited by Scott Pincus. The film follows a pizza guy who makes a delivery to an uncanny gang, and incidentally, antics ensue. Ryan Grier stars as the pizza guy, while Gabe Sagherian, Chris Lombardo, Sean Larkin and Dakota Markle play gang members. Pizza No Come takes place after the prequel, Pizza Won't Come, and before the second film, Pizza Might Come. The film was released on July 27, 2016, having been made after filming for The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods was called off for the day. In the next year, numerous sequels were released, including Pizza Might Come, Pizza Origins, The Pizza Cometh and Pizza Will Come. Pizza Won't Come, was released in April 2017. A seventh film is currently in the works. Pizza No Come is preceded by Pizza Won't Come, a prequel to the series. It was followed by a sequel, Pizza Might Come, in August 2016. Plot A pizza delivery car rides up to a school parking lot, where a group of shirtless gang members stand in anticipation of their meal. The car's driver, a pizza guy, Emilio (Ryan Grier), steps out from the vehicle with two pizzas and approaches the gang members, who are led by a masked hooligan (Sean Larkin). Two of his kronies, (Gabe Sagherian and Chris Lombardo), plan on paying for the pizzas, while a third one (Dakota Markle) worships their newfound meal. The pizza guy receives one of the gang member's wallets in exchange for the pizzas, which leaves him perplexed. The gang's leader is given the pizzas and opens the first box, which is empty - much to his anger. Fearing for his life, one of the gang members runs off but is struck in the head by the pizza box. The gang leader throws the second box at the pizza guy, who opens the box and takes out a laser gun. The pizza man shoots the gang leader and his two remaining kronies before heading back to his car. Cast *Ryan Grier as Emilio, a.k.a. the pizza guy, who distributes pizzas to the Fat Clan. *Sean Larkin as the "Hungry Goon", a masked hooligan who leads a faction of the Fat Clan. *Gabe Sagherian as the "Humble Goon", a masked goon who "pays" Emilio for the pizzas. *Chris Lombardo as the "Money Goon", a masked goon who drops his wallet, which is given to Emilio. *Dakota Markle as the "Worshipping Goon", a masked goon who worships pizzas. Trivia *This is the only LordStarscream100 short film to be released in July. Various full-length films, such as all three Ninjago films, began airing that month. *The only installment in the series to not feature Alex Fanelli in any acting role. It's also the only installment not to feature Antonio's yellow car, though Antonio wouldn't debut until the next installment. Category:Pizza No Come Category:Pizza No Come Film Series Category:Short Films Category:2016 Storyline Category:2016 Category:Films